There's Romance on the Battlefield!
by Chemeleon428
Summary: A series of Brawl oneshots featuring Characters from 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl', possible lemon, not sure as of now. Beware, One-Shots 2 have spoilers, as far as the roster, and secret Characters. One Shot 1: SonicXShiek


Speed's My Game!

-  
One-Shot Number: 1

Pairing: SonicXShiek(Female)  
------------

SMASH MANSION: FRONT ENTRANCE, OCT. 10TH 2007, 2:28 PM

The crowd stood just outside the Smash Mansion's front door, staring as Master Hand opened a portal, all wondering who would be the next Newcommer for this year's Tournament. That is, all except one.

Shiek stood carelessly against the massive door frame of the mansion, he ponytail hanging carelessly over her shoulder, sighing as she shook her head. Zelda, her only real friend, noticed this, "Aww, C'mon, Shiek! It can't be that bad!" Her responce was an icy glare, which is ironic seeing as though Shiek's eyes are red. "It can, and it will." Came the stone-like voice, muffled behind several cloths wrapped tightly around her face, "You're still upset since Link mistook you for a man on several occasions!" Zelda smiled, the only thing that Shiek would respond to, "Bitch." Shiek mumbled under her breath, Zelda was about to retort when they heard, "SO-A! IT'S-A YOU!" The unmistakable italian voice of Mario boomed over the unsuspecting duo, all was quiet except for a cool, relaxed voice replied, "And what of it? I'm here, and I'm ready to kick your fat ass all the way AROUND the Mansion!"

Master Hand decided to stop the quarreling as he announced, "New, and ready for battle is: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" The somewhat small crowd, except for Mario and Shiek, applauded loudly, while Shiek rolled her eyes, "Oh, great. First Pikachu, and now we have another rodent.." She caught Zelda's glare from the corner of her eye, "First off, Ms. Negativity, Pikachu is a great Smasher, and an overall good..mouse...thing." Shiek tried her best to keep from rolling her eyes again, "And second," Zelda continued, "I've heard of Sonic, he's supposed to be the fastest thing alive, a real challenge for you and Fox, hmm?" "Oh yeah, and maybe while we're at it, I can get Captain Falcon to hitch a date with Samus." Zelda shrugged, "You never know! Oh, look! Here he comes!" The crowd spread as Sonic, Master Hand, and an enraged Mario came toward the Mansion, Sonic stopping short to turn and look Mario in the eye, "LOOK FATSO! I GOT AN INVITE, AND NOW I'M HERE, SO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE BEFORE I SHOW YOU TRUE RAGE!" Time stopped just then.

Sonic turned to step inside the mansion, with newly opened doors, untill he saw Shiek standing there, quickly returning to his previous objective of settling in. Zelda watched as Shiek stared at the Hedgehog, every step he made. Zelda waved a gloved hand in front of her friend's face, snapping her back into reality, "You were staring." Shiek crossed her arms, and shut her eyes, "I was not." "Suure, and maybe you can hitch Captain Falcon a date with Samus." She repeated, trying to sound as arrogant as she could, failing miserably. Shiek, ignoring her friend's ramblings, followed Sonic inside.

THIRD FLOOR, SONIC'S BEDROOM, 3:53 PM

Sonic let out a loud whistle as he examined his new room, "Not exactly a subtle place, is it?" Master Hand, had he a mouth, would be beaming, "Well, we do our best to keep our guests happy, and seeing as though you and Snake might be our one-timers for this year, we wish to keep you as comfortable as possible!" Sonic blocked out his ramblings as his thoughts trailed back to the woman he saw at the door, 'Who was that?' Sonic thought to himself, 'She looked so athletic, not anything like Mario, or even Amy for that matter...Infact, the only thing that stood out was her eyes, they felt..welcoming..' "Hellooo? Mr. Hedgehog?" Sonic shook his head upon hearing his name, "Huh? Wha..?" "Thinking about somebody?" Sonic gave a puzzled look, "Yeah...how'd you guess..?" "Well, let's just say this place gets more relationships per week than E-Harmony!" Sonic pondered this for a moment, "Then could you tell me about that girl at the door?" "Who? Zelda? Well, she could be taken already, but-" "N-no, I know about Zelda. But what about that person she was with?" "You mean Shiek?" 'Shiek..Just that name makes me want to look for her..' "Well, she isn't really open to anyone, infact, I'm positive she'd rather die before getting in a relationship! On another note...Mr. Hedgehog?" Master Hand looked around as he realized Sonic was gone.

He turned when he heard a knock at the door, seeing Shiek standing there, "Oh! Shiek! I was just...talking about you!" Shiek stared back, and in responce, she spoke, "Where's Sonic?" "Well, I do believe he just left, looking for YOU I'd imagine." Shiek felt her face heat up, 'Looking..for me?' She mentally shook her head, 'No, he's just like everyone else, wanting a fight, that's all.' And with that, she left, not noticing Master Hand's attempts to get her attention.

CAFETERIA, 3:59 PM

Sonic glanced around before taking a seat at an empty table, he wasn't planning on eating, as he set his new backpack, courtesy of Red, the Pokemon Trainer, down beside him, pulling out a book on some of the other Smashers, and their history. This book was for the 'Legend of Zelda' characters, mainly, Link, Zelda, Shiek, and the possibly retired, Young Link and Ganondorf, both of which who may visit the mansion. Sonic scanned the book untill he found his target, "SHIEK: LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME, 1997"

???, UNKNOWN TIME.. ..

"Hey, Sonic. Wake up." Were the only words Sonic heard as his eyes slowly opened, "Uggghh..Ahh man.. What? Where am I?" He asked sleepily, only to come face-to-face with a concealed face, Blonde hair, and Red eyes. "In my room, you fell asleep reading a book." Sonic sat up, realizing the voice belonged to Shiek, "Oh. Hi." He waved drowzilly, Shiek smiled and waved back, but fortunately for her, her smile was hidden. Sonic yawned and sat up, "Why'd you bring me up here?" "I wanted to talk." Shiek replied, sitting beside him, nudging his arm purposly in the process, causing the blue hedgehog to blush slightly, "O-Ok. What about?" "Well, judging by that book you were reading, you're either really intelegent, or a stalker." Sonic felt his stomach tie itself up, "O-Oh..saw that did ya?" "Mm-Hmm." Shiek nodded to no one in particular, "And if someone didn't move you, Crazy Hand would, and we wouldn't want that." "No, I guess not.." Sonic bashfully scooted away, only to have Shiek scoot closer, "Sonic." Shiek spoke softly, "I need to say something.." Sonic looked over, "Yeah?" His green eyes showing fear, confusion, and joy, all at the same time, one ready to dominate his face.

Shiek wasn't sure how to tell him how she felt, the reason she'd been following him since she figured out he went inside the mansion just a few hours ago, "S-Sonic.." 'Was that a stutter?!' she asked herself, but still wanted to tell him before the fastest thing alive left, before Sonic could blink, she pulled down her mask and captured his lips with hers, pushing him onto the bed, holding him down with her body, making sure he got the message, 'He's...so warm..' She thought, 'And he isn't responding..Should I be worried..?' She pulled away and quickly hid her face again, Sonic was about to speak, but she blinded him with a deku nut, before teleporting away.

Smash Garden, 7:25 AM

Shiek stood against a tree trunk that convinently stood over a lake, watching as the morning sun glimmered, she wasn't at all surprised when she heard Zelda's cheery voice, "Good Morning, Shiek." The princess greeted as she walked toward her friend, Shiek replied with an unusually irretated, "Princess," Zelda now stood beside her, and spoke, "So, did you tell him?" "Tell who what?" Shiek pretented to play dumb, "Tell Sonic you love him, obviously." "Not in so many words." "Oh." Zelda nodded in understandment, before turning her attention to the sunrise, "And how'd he respond?" Shiek held her head down, "I didn't exactly let him." "Afraid of rejection?" Shiek nodded again, now shutting her eyes, letting the memories of the night before return, pinning down the unsuspecting hedgehog and kissing him, then leaving without any other words exchanged. Her thoughts snapped apart when Zelda spoke, "Well, you better talk to him, or he might leave." "I gotta find him first." "Too late." She easily reconized the voice that came from above her, she looked up to see none other than Sonic himself, staring down at her, "How's about we grab something to eat, then we'll talk." Shiek stared dumbly before nodding, then watched as Sonic jumped down, landing beside her, and suddenly, she felt a strong urge, something she wanted to do since yesterday. "RACE YOU!" She shouted, dashing back toward the mansion, Sonic following, and catching up, quickly, both laughing playfully. "You'd better not!" He called ahead, she turned her head to reply, "And why not?" "Because," He asked getting closer, "Sonic's my name!" He sped up a bit, now just passing Shiek, then shot off, his voice echoing, "AND SPEED'S MY GAME!"

End: Speed's My Game!

AN: My first SonicXShiek oneshot, and yes, Shiek has been confirmed Female, but some people just don't get it, or don't want to believe it. The next chapters onward will contain spoilers, so read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. Brawl and all related Charcaters/Franchises belong to Nintendo and HAL, Sonic belongs to SEGA, and Snake belongs to KONAMI. 


End file.
